Kitsune Alchemist
by Imai Kazuya
Summary: Naruto was dying at the Valley of the End. He gets pulled forcibly to Amestris. Where he learns the forbidden art of Alchemy. Will Naruto find a way back home? Will he even want to? NarutoxFullMetal Alchemist Crossover


Yo! It's me, Miaku-Kitsune.

To anyone who cares, I haven't abandoned Isan no Uzumaki. I just got the idea for this story. Thought that it might be an interesting idea to put forth into the world.

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama and Hiromu Arakawa respectively.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Demon, Chimera, Homunculi Talking**"

'_**Demon, Chimera, Homunculi Thinking**_'

'This is it then, he really did it,' Naruto thought glumly. 'The teme meant what he said.' Naruto lay there in a pool of his own blood at the Valley of the End. A man leaped into view, Naruto recognized him instantly. "Ka-kakashi sensei…" he wheezed.

"Oh my God, Naruto!" Kakashi rushed over and knelt down next to the boy. Naruto smiled weakly and said, "Kakashi-sensei, tell Sakura-chan… that I couldn't… keep… my promise…" Naruto closed his eyes and his breathing slowed drastically.

"Naruto? No, you can't die, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and wept.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a familiar ceiling. "Damn Kyuubi, can't you let me die in peace?"

"**No, you brat. Now get over here quickly!**"

"No, I just want to sit here and die."

"**Damn brat, get over here NOW!**"

"I already told you furball, I give up!"

"**What happened to the brat that never gave up? The one who was going to be Hokage, who loved ramen, who still has promises to keep!**"

"He died a long time ago, furball."

"**Oh? Then what brat am I talking to now then?**"

"The one who was born the moment the teme snapped my neck." The water churned angrily under Naruto. It carried him to the Kyuubi's cage. "Okay then, I'm here furball, so now what?"

It was then that Naruto noticed that he wasn't talking to a giant fox. "Oi! Where'd the Kyuubi go?!"

"**Damn brat! I am the Kyuubi!** **This is just my humanoid form!**"

"Oh, what are you doing Kyuubi?"

"**I'm setting up one of my home realm's alchemic circles.**"

"A what?!"

"**Oh just shut up brat. I'll explain when we get there!**" Kyuubi slammed his hands down on the array and a flash of blue light blinded Naruto before he blacked out. Naruto awakened outside a tall gate standing next to Naruto.

"KYUUBI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE CAGE?!" Kyuubi ignored Naruto and stared at the gate as it opened. "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" It was then that Naruto noticed the gate and shivered as he saw the thousands of eyes in the gate. "OH SHIT!"

Dozens of black arms reached out to grab them, but were foiled by Kyuubi flaring his considerable chakra. The arms retreated and an opening appeared within the gate and Kyuubi motioned to Naruto. "**Come brat, our opening has come.**" Naruto walked forward carefully and his body was pulled off the ground and flew into the gate, followed quickly by Kyuubi.

A blonde and a giant suit of armor gazed at a disheveled blonde and a regal looking, but still equally disheveled red haired man. "Brother, do you think they're still alive?"

"How the hell would I know?!" the blonde yelled and knocked off the armor's head, revealing an empty shell.

"Look brother, they're waking up." It was true, the blonde sat up and groaned.

"Uh, my head, what hit me?" The blonde, Naruto glanced around and saw the empty armor moving around. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Naruto yelled pointing at the armor.

"That's my brother you moron!" The other blonde yelled back raising a fist, ready to strike at Naruto. "**Will you all just shut up? You're giving me a headache!**" Naruto looked quickly at Kyuubi, as did the other two. Kyuubi's striking red eyes surprised the brothers, who flinched at the glare Kyuubi gave them.

"Who are you?" the armor asked.

"**My name is Miaku but who are you two?**"

"My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward." The armor said, putting it's head back on. "Who are you?" Alphonse asked Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ha! What kind of name is Uzumaki?"

"It's my last name shorty!"

"You're shorter than me pipsqueak!" Naruto screamed and launched himself at Ed. Miaku and Al ignored them and discussed other, more important, things.

"So, where'd you come from?" Al asked.

"**The other side of the Gate.**" Miaku responded causally. If Al could choke, he would have done so. "THE GATE?!"

"**Yeah, what of it? I've done many times before.**"

"But…" Al started.

"AL! Help me over here!"

"Kyu-I mean, Miaku! Get this brat off of me!"

"I am not a brat, short stuff!" Al glanced at Miaku, as if to say, 'We're not finished here.' Miaku sighed and reached over and plucked Naruto out of Ed's stranglehold. '_**This is going to be a long day, isn't it?**_"


End file.
